An Uneasy Alliance
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: A proud Nordic warrior must join forces with an Aldmeri Dominion officer to fight a common foe-An Everlasting Love spin-off
1. Chapter 1: Karisse's Point of View

**An Uneasy Alliance**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Karisse's Point of View:**_

There was a heavy knocking on the door of my quarters. I sighed, letting my blonde hair fall. I'd been in the middle of pinning it up into a neat bun. I turned on my boot heel, walking to the door. I opened it, putting on a fake scowl which was supposed to intimidate the knocker, if it was one of my lower ranking underlings and not my second in command. It was my second in command, and I sighed, knowing he didn't find my scowl intimidating.

"What is it?"

"One of our operatives intercepted a courier," Carir said, "A New Order operative. He was bearing a letter which contains plans..Well orders. The exact details are...sparse."

"Go on."

"The Order is launching an invasion attempt," he said, "Not certain where it'll begin, the letter did not say."

"Do you have the letter?"

He nodded, handing it to me. I skimmed through it.

"That's not good," I said, "We don't know anything?"

He shook his head.  
"We can try to speak to Earinil," he said, "Perhaps we'll get some information out of him. Either way, we need to arrest him."

I nodded.

* * *

"You fools," Earinil said, "The New Order extends far beyond anything you could ever imagine."

"We'll find your agents. All of them," I promised, "What is the plan for the invasion?"

"I'd be tempted to offer that, but you might have spies listening."  
"No spies," I promised, "What's the plan?"

"It doesn't matter," he growled, "You won't leave this room alive. Captain?"

I heard Captain Salinius draw his blade, and then there was a wet tearing sound followed by a sickening thump. Salinius slashed the other guard's throat, leaving Carir and I to fight him. Salinius lunged at me, his blade flashing. I sent his weapon clanging backwards, headbutting him.

"Don't kill him we need him alive," I ordered Carir as he deflected the rogue captain's blade off his own.

I kicked Salinius's leg out from under him, smashing the pommel of my blade into his skull. I turned back to see that Earinil had disappeared.

"Damn it to Oblivion," I muttered, "He's gone."

* * *

"Daughter," my father greeted, "Thank you for coming."  
"What has happened?"

"The 6th Legion has disappeared," Falyon said, "Aside from one rider, a deserter."

I nodded.

"The deserter reported that General Tilar Aedriath and all the officers of the 6th Legion as well as the majority of the soldiers, were secretly New Order," my father said, "He didn't know where their final destination was, but he did say they were headed south, near Sunhold."  
"Earinil did say none of the legions were uncompromised," I told Falyon, "Unfortunately he escaped, with the aid of Salinius."

"Explain," my father ordered.

"Salinius was with the New Order," I explained, "When Carir and I went to arrest Earinil, Salinius attacked us, and killed two guards. We subdued him, but Earinil teleported away while we were fighting him."

"We need to determine where the 6th Legion is headed," he said, "I'll put my spies on that. You muster the 1st Legion and prepare to mobilize to fight the 6th Legion. You and your brother are the only generals I can trust right now."

I let out a sigh.

"Father," I began, "With all due respect, if we can only trust two legions it doesn't make sense for one of them to go to war with the New Order in a different province."

"Karisse. If we do not publicly show that we are against the New Order, rulers of another province might assume that the Order is officially affiliated with the Dominion, and not the extremist cell that they are. Particularly Skyrim, my instincts tell me they're headed for there, what with the views the Order has been expressing."

I nodded, remembering the war Jarl Allea of Ful Zhardum Din had led that had wiped out our military.

"We cannot risk two wars at once," he continued on, "We can barely afford to battle the New Order, much less Skyrim or any other province at the same time."

I nodded again.


	2. Chapter 2: Kiraak's Point of View

**An Uneasy Alliance**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Kiraak's Point of View:**_

I sighed, setting down my sweetroll as the Diamond City guard burst into the room.

"My Jarl," he said, nodding at Valinil, "Lady Kira."

"What is it?"  
"My apologies for the interruption," he said, "But there's an army at our gates. Elves, and by the looks of them, Thalmor."

I sighed, rising from the table.

I strode up the stairs onto the city's battlements, scanning the forces. They were wearing traditional elven armors, but they were black and gold instead of the traditional green.

"Captain Salar," I called, and the man came jogging up to where I was standing.

"Yes, General?"  
"Get the townspeople as far into the depths as you can," I told him quickly, and he nodded as he turned away.

"Commander Syndol," I called, beckoning the elf woman up to the walls, "Get your archers up here, as many as you can, but have them hold fire, we don't know if we're under siege."

She nodded, running off. As I stood watching, the elven line split open, and a squared formation of elves emerged from the main body of the army. Each of the square raised a long wood and metal rod. The Bosmer archers came running up, ducking behind the walls. I heard several resounding booms which echoed through the sky, and chunks of stone flew off of our walls.

"What in Oblivion was that?"

"Some kind of ranged weapon," one of the archers speculated.

"Open fire," I ordered the Bosmer company, "Take those elves down before they can get those things firing again!"

The archers popped up, firing a barrage of arrows which tore into the Aldmeri ranks. The front line of the company of weirdly armed Thalmor fell, but the others were already taking aim. The archers ducked back down as the other elves fired their weapons, aside from one of the Bosmer, whose foot had gotten stuck in the gap where a stone was missing from the walls. A black metal ball punched through his cuirass and left a bloody hole in his chest as he pitched off the wall. I unslung Auriel's Bow, setting a sunhallowed elven arrow to my string. I swiftly took aim and fired, catching one of the elven sharpshooters in the throat. He fell, catching aflame as he did. The flames jumped from him to another, and soon the entire company was ablaze as well. They screamed as they died, and I ducked back just in time to avoid a barrage of crossbow bolts that rattled off the stone wall. The Bosmer archers opened fire again, their arrows cutting into the Thalmor ranks. Hundreds of elves fell, the Bosmer archers' arrows easily finding their targets. My keen eyes easily went to the back of the army, to see several siege towers coming forward as the forces separated to let them through.

"Siege towers," I shouted, pointing to them, "Looks like they've got those...things that those sharpshooters had!"

The Bosmer archers took aim, firing a cloud of arrows which thudded into the heavy wood that was the frontal plate of the towers. A crossbow bolt slashed open my cheek, and I swore as I felt my own blood running down my cheek. There were a series of heavy booms, and I heard crunching sounds as the heavy balls of metal smashed into our walls. I cast a healing spell, the wound on my cheek healing swiftly, but then I got disoriented. I fell backwards off the wall, landing heavily on the ground, and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: Karisse's Point of View

**An Uneasy Alliance**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Karisse's Point of View:**_

"General Karisse," the soldier said, "We have a problem."  
"What kind of problem?"

"We were arming up for the voyage to Skyrim," he said, "When we got to the heavy armory, it was empty."

The heavy armory was where we kept our higher powered weapons like magical bows, muskets and things like that.  
"You mean…?"

"Yes, General. Someone took the weapons."

"By the Eight," I hissed through my teeth, "Then the New Order have us out-armed and outnumbered, and the Nords have no idea they've got such powerful weapons in their arsenal."

The soldier nodded.

"Get back to the others, continue preparing," I ordered, "We've got to move, and now. We have to intercept the traitors before they can strike a city...With our muskets the Nords and their allies have no chance."

The plank dropped heavily to the sand and our soldiers began pouring out onto the beach as I stood on the deck and watched. We'd made landfall on Hammerfell, on the southernmost tip. Several dozen redguard cavalry were waiting for us, sitting on their horses. While most of Hammerfell didn't like us, the uneasy peace we had had led to an agreement. Our forces were allowed to pass through undisturbed, however we couldn't camp near cities.

"Greetings, General Karisse," the rider in the front said, stepping off his horse and approaching me.

I nodded respectfully.

"Commander Tarar," I said, "I thank you for meeting us here."

"You took longer to arrive than anticipated," he said.

"We had to avoid a storm," I told him, "Any sightings of the New Order?"

"Aye," he said, "They've taken the city of Taneth, but most of their forces kept moving."

We'd hired Tarar's scouts to explore around us and alert us to New Order movements while we traveled.

"Taneth eh? So our suspicions were right," I mused, "Very well. Would you be able to guess how many men they left behind?"

"I would reckon 2 or 3 hundred," he reported, "Do you plan to take the city?"

"With only a couple hundred troops there I figure we can take it with only slight casualties and loss of speed," Carir said from his position next to me, "But we would lose slightly more travel time than we do to bypass the city."

"We'd be better to take the city," I reckoned, "Losing about the same amount of time..If we take the city they'll lose some of their men and that's what we need. We're already vastly outnumbered, but it's worth it to take out a couple hundred of their troops, especially if we take minimal losses. If we start losing too many we can always disengage and head for a bypass instead."

Carir nodded his agreement.  
"I know our agreement WAS that we'd just scout for you, report on positions, but these swine captured our city. We have to take it back. Our riders will fight with you," Tarar said.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiraak's Point of View

**An Uneasy Alliance**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Kiraak's Point of View:**_

I woke to shouts of alarm, and I quickly pulled on my armor and buckled my sword belt, running to the battlements.

"The elves are back! The elves are back, this time with Redguard riders at the lead."  
"Hold your fire," I ordered, "Hold fire!"

The Bosmer held their bows at the ready but followed orders and didn't open fire. There was something different about these elves. Not only was there a company of Alik'r riders at the front, they weren't wearing the same armor as the elves that had assaulted us. The front line opened up, and a single elf woman came riding out to the front of the line on an elegant white horse. She had a long ivory and gold blade with a slight curve, and ivory armor which was of the same pattern as the traditional elven armor. She had a silver hood, which she flipped down as she came to a stop.

"Greetings," she called, "I am General Karisse of the Aldmeri Dominion!"

"What brings you here?"

"May I enter your city?"

"Leave your blade with your second in command," I told her, "And you may."

She unbuckled her saber, handing it to another elf who walked up to her right after I gave that order.

"Open the gates," I called, and the elf woman came riding into the city.

She dismounted and the gates sealed behind her. I climbed down from the walls, standing in front of her.

"What brings you here?"

"You have an advantage over me. You know who I am yet I do not know who you are. You must be Jarl Allea, correct?"

I shook my head.

"No. Jarl Allea is not in Skyrim at the moment," I told the elven General, "I am Kiraak, daughter of Miraak."

I extended my hand to her and she took it, shaking strongly.

"As I was asking, what brings you here?"

"I come bringing tactical information regarding our mutual enemy, as well as to offer the assistance of the remaining legions of the Aldmeri Dominion."

"Information first."  
"Is there a place we can discuss this away from prying eyes?"

I nodded, and lead her to the planning room in the palace in Blackreach.

"Okay," I said, "Start talking."

"As you may or may not know, during the war Jarl Allea lead against the Dominion, most of our military forces were wiped off the face of Tamriel," she explained, "We had 6 legions, each with about a hundred thousand troops."

"Go on," I said.

"We recently intercepted a communication from the New Order, which stated that they were pressing an invasion somewhere. Our information did not indicate where it was going to be, however my father believed that they were heading to Skyrim. Shortly after this, we discovered that aside from a rider who deserted, the entire 6th Legion were in league with the New Order. The legion disappeared, but they were heading south, according to the rider. Furthermore, we interrogated a high ranking member of the Order and were told that none of the legions were uncompromised. My father and I however, believe that the First and Second Legions, mine and my brothers, respectively, are the only trustworthy legions. We don't have confirmation of treason among any other legion, but we do know the 6th is Order."  
"Thank you for the information, General."

"Furthermore, if 4 legions are with the New Order, that means that your alliance is outnumbered and needs help. Not only are you potentially outnumbered, you don't know the newest tactics of the Dominion. We can help with this. From what we can tell the Order uses only standard Dominion tactics."

"I'm a little uneasy accepting the help of the Aldmeri Dominion," I admitted, "That said, I will not deny your assistance. There are..conditions however."

"Alright, what are they?"  
"Your army does not enter the city until further notice," I said, "Only you and your second in command. Secondly, you don't get to bring your own weapons into the city. You can pick a weapon from the armory which is close to yours in terms of use, and by this I mean something you can use nearly as effectively as yours, which will stay in the armory after you pick it. However, this weapon will be restricted to only your access, and you can use it until you can get back to your forces, if there's trouble and you need to fight inside the city. Thirdly, two city guards will be posted outside the door to your quarters. If you leave your quarters they will shadow you, so as to make sure you're not committing espionage or something like that. The same goes for your second."

"Those are fair conditions," the elf said, "Very well. You have a deal."


	5. Chapter 5: Karisse's Point of View

**An Uneasy Alliance**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Karrise's Point of View:**_

I pulled out the silver mirror I used for swift communication with my father, and set it against the wall. It began to glow and then the reflecting surface rippled. His face appeared, and he spoke.

"What's the situation in Skyrim?"

"You were correct," I said, "The New Order attacked Skyrim. Unfortunately though, Jarl Allea is not presently on Tamriel."  
"What?"

"She and her wife are both off in the middle of nowhere exploring," I explained, "And they brought their most capable friends with them too."  
"You mean the team that saved Mundus in that mountain battle?"

"Correct," I said, "the acting Jarl isn't exactly incapable either though. She led a defense force that beat off the New Order when they attacked."

"Why would the Order hit a new town? One that isn't as fortified and strategically important as most of the towns in Skyrim?"

"Actually," I said, "Diamond City is actually more strategically located than anything else. There's a Dwemer ruin located underneath, with connections to multiple other regions of Skyrim. It connects to two other ruins in The Pale, one in Winterhold, and there's an entrance to a different ruin which currently doesn't work. There's also a dragon inside the Dwemer ruin."

"Very good," my father mused, "sounds like the Skyrim Alliance is well off."  
"Aye, they've got some important connections," I said, "Jarl Allea is close friends with High King Stormcloak, there's a company of Bosmer archers that watch the gates. They've got a company of Nordic mercenaries that reside in one of the connected ruins, they've got alliances with the Imperial legion, a company of Redguard mercenaries, a company of Orcish berserkers, and their own navy, commanded by an Argonian woman."

"They sound better off than we do, in terms of versatility of the army," he said, "And in numbers too, what with our forces being compromised.."

"That was my thought too," I admitted, "But that being said, we don't know what the New Order are planning, they could be preparing to bring their entire force against Diamond City, and if that happens there could be 3 more legions, that's a total of 400,000 troops they have likely, and that outnumbers the Alliance."

My father nodded.

"Stay in Skyrim then, assist the Alliance, but keep alert for treachery," he said, "How are the natives treating you?"

"The leaders are treating us fine, but the grunts are disdainful. I don't anticipate physical conflict though, they seem only willing to speak ill of us and not actually do anything."

He nodded again.

"Quite frankly I'm not in the slightest bit surprised what with the war we fought with Jarl Allea," he admitted.

"Me neither. The worst the leaders have done is not allow Carir and I to bring our weapons into the city, and they won't let the army itself in. They reserved weapons for us in the armory in case we need to fight in a pinch and can't get to our forces and our own weapons. They also permitted us to build a war-camp at the gates, so we're getting a solid stronghold here."  
"Very good."

My father was interrupted by voices in the background.

"That's..unfortunate," he replied to one of them, "I'll inform my daughter."

He turned back to me, "I've received reports that the Order is working on a deadly toxin to be released by air, that's all I know about it."

"Very well, we'll be on the lookout for anything that might release airborn toxins."

He nodded, "I should let you get back to your duties overseeing the war-camp shouldn't I?"

I nodded, and waved my hand, the mirror rippling and his face disappeared. I heard shouts from outside and cast a bound sword, running out of my quarters. The guards at my door came running after me, their weapons drawn too.  
"What's happening?"

"There's an army at our gates," one of the guards said as we went running outside.

I climbed up to the battlements of the war-camp, peaking out over the wooden wall, trying to be subtle if the army was hostile. It was a group of Nords and Imperials, wearing a mix of Imperial legion armor and Stormcloak armor. A teenage girl on a large black horse was in the front, flanked by a hulking Nord and an Imperial officer.


	6. Chapter 6: Kiraak's Point of View

**An Uneasy Alliance**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Kiraak's Point of View:**_

The teenage girl slipped off the back of her horse, walking towards the gates with a confident stride. Despite her confident manner, I could read the lack of confidence in her eyes.

"Who are you? What brings you here?"

"May I enter your town?"

I sized her up. She was wearing ornate iron armor, and had a large broadsword over her shoulder which looked too heavy for her small stature.

"Very well," I said, "Open the gates!"

The Dominion soldiers opened the gates of their camp, and the Diamond City guards opened the city gates as well. I dropped off the battlements in front of the girl.

"I did not say your companions could enter," I said, my hand dropping to the pommel of my sword, "Identify yourselves."  
"Rigmor of Bruma," the girl said, "This is Cassius Varon and Yngol Storm-Blade, leading the Sons of Honor, which is a force of Stormcloak and Imperial Legion veterans."

"Why are you here?"  
"We came to fight with you against the New Order. Tilar Aedriath murdered my parents in cold blood," Rigmor said, her eyes glittering with fury, "We've never been able to stand against the New Order before because we never had the numbers to stand alone. We still can't, but now that they've started a war with Skyrim and the Dominion itself, we realize we have..potential allies with whom we can stand and fight."

I nodded.

"Very well," I said, "Allies?"

"Aye," Rigmor said, extending her hand to me.

I took it, and was surprised by how strong her grasp was.

"It'll be a pleasure to fight with you," I said politely.

Karisse cleared her throat from where she was standing behind me.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said, "But will the presence of Dominion troops be a problem for you and the Sons?"

"No," Rigmor said, "These men are well trained. Even if they're displeased to fight alongside the Dominion, which quite frankly I would expect, considering their past, they will keep it to themselves. And as for me, I know that Aedriath acted not for the Dominion, but rather for the Order, so we have peace."

Karisse nodded, moving to stand next to me. She extended her hand.

"I'm General Karisse, First Legion of the Third Aldmeri Dominion," she said, and Rigmor shook it.

I shook Cassius and Yngol's hands, as well, but Karisse refused to shake their hands.

"Where should we move our armies to? With the elven war-camp outside it wouldn't be very useful to set up a second camp outside."

"How big is your army?"

"Five hundred," Rigmor said swiftly.

"The townsfolk moved their belongings to the depths with them correct?"

Valinil nodded, "Yes."

"Your soldiers can reside in the houses in town," I told Rigmor, "You and your seconds can sleep in the war quarters, in Blackreach."

Rigmor nodded.


	7. Chapter 7: Karisse's Point of View

**An Uneasy Alliance**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Karisse's Point of View:**_

I woke with a shiver, and my eyes fluttered open. A cold fog surrounded me, winding through the rooms. I stood up, my legs feeling weaker than normal. I fumbled my way through the fog, my right hand resting on the pommel of my sword and using my left to guide myself. I found my way onto the battlements of the fort, where my archers were crouched, their heads just above the top of the wood. They clutched their bows tightly, but they didn't have arrows out.  
"What's the situation?"  
"This fog just materialized a few hours ago," one reported, "It's unnatural. It's been moving around us, as if intelligent, and it feels as if it is sapping our strength."

"They're planning something," I muttered, "Their mages did this. We must be extra vigilant."

I turned to look down Carir, who was standing near our gates, in front of a company of our infantry.

"Wake the Jarl," I ordered him, "We'll need everyone on guard if there's an assault incoming."

He nodded, running off to wake Kiraak. I shivered again, my grasp tightening on my blade as I realized that we were already being assaulted, with no protection from the strange fog. As Kiraak climbed onto the battlements, the fog faded away.

"What in Oblivion?"

A massive stone castle had appeared on the plains before us, and in front of it was an entire legion of New Order troops. I could see heads along the walls of the fort, indicating that at least some of the other New Orders were positioned inside.

"How in Talos's name did they get that built overnight?"

"Not even overnight," I corrected her, "The last several hours."

"To arms," Kiraak called, "To arms! All troops to arms!"

" _ODAHVIING,_ " she Shouted, and I heard a dragon roar in the distance.

 **I apologize for the short chapter, but I wanted the big fight to be from Kiraak's point of view because I've always felt that a Dragonborn's point of view is more interesting in a large fight.**


	8. Chapter 8: Kiraak's Point of View

**An Uneasy Alliance**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Kiraak's Point of View:**_

I sat on Odahviing's back as we hovered above Diamond City. My hand rested on the pommel of my sword, and my shield hung loose on my arm. We were watching over our armies as they assembled to fight the New Order troops and destroy the massive fort. Rigmor and her two human companions sat on large black horses at the lead of our forces, and their Khajiit archer companion, Baa Ren-Dar, stood on the battlements with our archers, his bow at the ready. I'd given Karisse temporary command over the whole army at the city, so that I could be active in the battle from Odahviing's back. I heard her say something but I couldn't tell what until I noticed the response. Everyone drew their weapons, and our archers put arrows to their strings. I drew my sword, twirling it over my head.

"CHARGE," I heard Karisse call, and the army surged forward.

Odahviing dived towards the New Order line, and as we skimmed overhead, I somersaulted off his back, landing on top of one of the elves as our armies met their shieldwall. I stabbed the one I landed on through the throat, and rose to my feet, summoning up the Thu'um.  
"FUS RO DAH," I Shouted, sending dozens of the New Order soldiers flying.

I slapped aside a mace that was meant for my skull, smashing my shield into the man's face. I stabbed him through the throat, then ripped my blade free in a spray of blood. Odahviing shouted a blast of flame that burned away a company of archers on the battlements of the castle. I decapitated an elf, and then felt a cold pain as a sword slashed across my legs and through the leather armor that protected me. I fell to my knees, but quickly cast a healing spell. A fireball blew a hole in the chest of the man who had wounded me, and I nodded in gratitude to Karisse. An arrow grazed my face, but still found its mark in a mage's chest. The mage fell, and the shield wall broke under a new assault of our forces. I ran out of the fray, climbing onto the back of a loose horse. I charged back into the fray, and my horse smashed an elf's chest in with its heavy hooves. I finished the dying elf with a heavy blow from the pommel of my sword. I deflected a sword that would have carved a deep gash out of my horse's side had it connected.

"Pull back," I shouted, bolstering the volume of my shout with the Thu'um, "We need to regroup!"

Our forces responded smoothly, like a well oiled machine. We pulled back, our archers continuing to pelt the New Order with arrows. I heard several loud cracks and then dozens of Karisse's soldiers went down with large holes blown in their chests.

"Muskets," I heard Karisse shout, "Archers focus on those muskets!"

Baa fired a single arrow which struck one of the musketeers square in the chest, and he pitched forward off the battlements of the castle, his musket landing beside him on the ground. Odahviing dove down towards me and I pulled myself up onto his back.

"We're going to attack the battlements," I spoke into his ear, "I want you to hover above them long enough for me to jump off you, then you're going to go hover above our forces and wait for me to summon you again."

He rumbled and beat his wings, carrying me to the battlement. I leapt off his back, landing lightly on the wall. I beheaded one of the musketeers, kicking his lifeless body off the wall. I then headbutted another, throwing him off the wall. I cut off one's hand, sheathing my sword and taking his musket as it clattered to the ground. I fired it through another's chest point blank, taking out 2 at the same time. I smashed the butt into one's jaw with a heavy crack, dropping the weapon to the ground. I ripped my sword free, cutting the legs out from under one of the musketeers. I slashed his throat with a quick chop. The last of the musketeers tried to flee, but I hurled my sword through his back as he went down the ramp to the lower levels. I ran down the ramp as well, ripping my blade free of his back. My plan was to try to tear apart some of the defenses in the castle, and if possible turn some of them against the New Order troops outside. Several elves ran at me, each with a pair of short swords.

"Nordic fool," one of them hissed, "You shouldn't have come back here alone. Even though you can control a dragon."

"I can't 'control' him. He's a friend. Not that I need him to kill you."

I gripped my sword tight, lunging at them. One took a swing at me with both blades, and I ducked under one while side stepping away from the other. I kicked out, catching one of them in the crotch. He stumbled backwards, dropping his blades. The third tore a gash out of my armor with the tip of his blade, and I swore. I stabbed him through the throat, snapping my shield into the other elf's face. I stabbed the man through the throat before turning and cutting down the elf I'd kicked in the crotch. I put my sword in its scabbard and cast a levitation spell, floating my way to the top of one of the guard towers, where an elf manned a giant ballista. I knocked the soldier off the wall, taking control of the weapon. I aimed it at the main mass of New Order soldiers and fired it, the large bolt exploding into the ground and killing dozens of elves. I jumped down to engage the newest troops which had rushed out of the garrison to fight me. Only when I dropped down did I realize that there were several dozen elves waiting. I swore, knowing I couldn't single handedly take out that many at once. I heard a whoosh of air behind me, not unlike the sound of something being summoned, and turned around. Karisse stood behind me, a bound sword in one hand and a fire spell in the other.

"Your dragon friend told me how foolish you were being," she said, "I will assist you."

I nodded in gratitude, hoping that the two of us would be enough, but still doubting it. The elves lunged at us, and the battle was on. Karisse drove her bound sword through another elf's chest, casting a stream of flame that light several more on fire. I saw her grimace as she delivered a spinning blow that severed one New Order soldier's head. I guessed she wasn't happy about cutting down fellow Dominion troops, even if they were extremists operating independently of the Dominion. I cut down one, ducking under a blow which would have ridden me of my head.


	9. Chapter 9: Karisse's Point of View

**An Uneasy Alliance**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Karisse's Point of View:**_

An arrow whizzed by my head, catching Kiraak in the shoulder. She gasped in pain, but then the other elves closed around her and I couldn't see her anymore. I heard a noise as if something had been summoned, and then the elves launched back at me. There were still over a dozen of them left, so I knew I couldn't fight them on my own.

"Kiraak! Where are you?"

"She's gone," one of the elves hissed, "And now we're going to kill YOU."

I teleported away and back into the camp.

"Fall back! I repeat FALL BACK!"

Both sides of the battle retreated, and Rigmor came to stand beside me.

"What about Kiraak? Is she alright?"  
"I don't know," I told her, "I believe she's been abducted and taken somewhere else but I have no indication as to where that somewhere else may be."

"We need to get her back then," the girl said, "How would you propose to do this?"

"I want to take a small group of my soldiers out searching. When we find a location that seems to be a prison facility we'll sneak in, liberate her and any other prisoners and take it apart from the inside with their aid."

"Would you like my assistance?"

"No. I'm most comfortable with my own men and too large of a group would attract unnecessary attention."

She nodded.

"Very well," she said, "Good luck."

"Ilmdur, Lorussa, Enron, Nennte, Fanar, Celrine" I shouted, calling to the 6 most skillful members of my retinue.

"Yes, General?"

I glanced at the sky and noticed it was getting dark.

"Get some rest," I ordered them, "We're hitting the road at first light tomorrow."

"What? Just the 7 of us?"

"Yes. Just us. We're going on a rescue mission," I explained, "I'll explain when we're on the road. For now get ready."

* * *

Our mages kept a steady bombardment of fireballs that prevented the New Order troops from attacking as our company, which Rigmor had nicknamed The Fearless Seven, rode out through the gates of the war camp and away from the battles.

"General, you said you'd explain once we were on the move."  
"Aye. General Kiraak was abducted by the New Order," I told them, "We're going to locate the prison facility where she is being held, then we are going to infiltrate it, free the prisoners and help them dispose of the guards."

"How do you intend to find the facility?"

"That..I have not figured out yet," I admitted.

Ilmdur groaned, and I guessed he was not happy with my answer to his question.

 **Sorry for the short chapter again, but I wasn't sure how to drag this part on smoothly.**


	10. Chapter 10: Kiraak's Point of View

**An Uneasy Alliance**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Kiraak's Point of View:**_

I woke to a heavy punch to the face. I felt my teeth shattering as the blow connected, and I blinked. There was an orc wearing elvish armor. He had a large spiked gauntlet, which dripped with blood.

"So. You're the mighty Dragonborn. The one that is not a coward and actually fights. Not so strong now, are you."

I spat blood in his face and he wiped it off. He then punched me again, and this time my head bounced off the stone wall behind me. My vision faded for a second, and I snarled at the orc.

"So. Ask me. Not that I'll give you anything. I know you've taken me for information. Try me."  
"Actually," he spat, "We don't need information from you. You're going to help us. We're going to break your will and you're going to fight with us."

"In your dreams," I snarled, pulling at my chains.

The orc turned, "Lieutenant. Fetch the parasite. This one is going to be difficult."

The orc smashed my head against the wall, and I blacked out.

I woke once again unpleasantly as the orc slapped me.  
"Wake, swine."

I spat in his face again.

"That was your last act of resistance I see," he said, "Bharog, give it to her."

I felt a sharp pain in my arm and lanced to that side just in time to see a black worm crawl into me. My head flared with pain, and my vision became fuzzy.

 _You're going to regret your resistance to us,_ a voice in my head hissed, _You will serve us._

"No," I snarled, imagining a brick wall forming in my mind.

 _You cannot keep us out,_ the voice said, _no matter what you do._

I felt a surge of strength, and a new voice burst into my mind.

 _I will deal with the..parasite. Take this strength, break free of your chains while I rid you of this..thing._

I ripped my chains out of the wall and launched at Bharog. I smashed his skull against the floor with surprising strength. His skull shattered and I snatched up his sword and launched myself at one of the guards. He was caught off-guard, sword halfway drawn. I stabbed him through the stomach, bouncing the man's skull off the wall. I turned, deflecting the other guard's mace off my stolen sword. I kicked her in the knee, making her fall to the ground and then sliced her throat. I looked down at myself, to see I was wearing only a tunic and trousers, and swore. I summoned a rune and placed it against the door, then dropped Bharog's sword. I swiftly stripped the female guard of her armor and buckled it on, picking up the sword again. I dispelled the rune and pushed the door open a little. I peaked my head out, and spotted a guard standing with his back turned to me. I summoned an ice spike and threw it, striking the man in the back of the head. He crumpled to the ground with a muffled thump, and I moved out of the room.


End file.
